


The Difference Between a Monster and a Human

by kekeokitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Bad Dumbledore, Dont know how this thing is gunna turn out, First story, Good Malfoy Family, Idiotic James and Lily, Multi, Please be gentle with me, Summary sucks dont know how to do em
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kekeokitty/pseuds/kekeokitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry taken from one home, given to the Dursleys, and brought to his real one will go through the trials of being the son of Tony Stark and the Mate of Bruce Banner. Slowly teaching his family the difference between being a Monster and being Human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Difference Between a Monster and a Human

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii guys!! This is my first time posting a story on this site and for about 7 years. Please comment and give me any feedback :) If you don't like slash please leave and any and all flames will be ignored because i don't have time for hate. Hope you all like this crossover fic as its something that ive wanted to do for awhile. Bruce and Harry has become a secret paring of mine since i read I See The Moon by hctiB-notsoB. If you havent read this story please do because its amazing. Now onto the first chapter!

October 30th 1997

The air surrounding Godrics Hallow was cold and devoid of all noise. The house illuminated by the full moon was ethereal looking barley visible from the rolling fog surrounding it. In the master bedroom lay James Potter spread out on his back, his messy black hair sprawled across the pillow. His face relaxed; drool flowing from the side of his mouth. Across his chest was a tangle of long fiery red hair. A soft round face, button nose, and almond shaped eyes and luscious red lip that were plump and full. 

Lily Potter nee Evans face was the opposite of her husbands, scrunched up in distress. 

Her emerald eyes snapped open and she gasped in fright. Breathing deeply she tried to calm down. As her body slowly relaxed she looked to see if she had awoken her husband. Sighing with relief she shook her head fondly at her husbands ability to sleep through anything and climbed out of bed. Reaching under her bed she grabbed her Slytherin colored slippers, a Christmas gift from her dear friend Severus Snape.

Walking silently out of the room she turned and walked into the room at the end of the hall. Opening it she peered inside to see her beautiful baby boys wide awake, staring silently at each other in a way only one year old's could. She could still remember the shock and disbelief that James and her felt when the mediwitch told them it was twins. Though seeing Severus turn green, Sirius faint and Remus hugging her in an uncharacteristic show of non restraint made her break out into hysterical laughter. When the shock faded she couldn't have been happier to know that she would be bringing two bundles of joy into the world.

Aldaric Sirius Potter looked like his father but had brownish black hair that was tame like hers. Aldaric had Lily’s eye shape but had his fathers hazel eyes. He was the eldest by 3 minutes, born at 11:37 pm on July 31st. Hadrian Severus Potter looked just like Lily, he had her nose and mouth that when he was older would be just as full and red. He was the youngest born at midnight on July 31st. Harry had his father’s eye shape but lily’s emerald green eyes. His hair was black and wild like James’s but had natural red highlights in it.

The twins couldn’t have been more different; where Aldaric was tan Harry was pale white. Aldaric seemed to take after James and Sirius in personality; loud, demanding, playful and always wanting to move. But he had lily’s temper and stubbornness. Harry was the complete opposite seeming to take after his two godfathers Remus and Severus. He was quiet and didn’t fuss reminding everyone of Remus, but when he was displeased the light in his eyes would disappear and he wouldn’t respond at all. Taking after Severus in that manner. But the intelligence that shined in his emerald eyes was a clear indicator of Lilly.There was a lot of hypothesis around what magic the boys would have an affinity for because of the characteristics they displayed between the the 4 of them, Severus and The Marauders having made amends long ago.

Drawn from her musings by the loud demanding cries of her eldest, she went over and lifted him out of the bassinet. Kissing him on the head and softly swaying he quieted down and fell back asleep. Putting him back down she looked over at Harry and let out a small smile seeing the intelligent eyes staring up at her. She gave him a kiss and straightened up. She couldn’t shake the feeling that something was going to happen tomorrow. Taking a deep breath she shook it off. 

“Its no use worrying about it. Tomorrow will be the first night in a year that James and I will be going out. Peters watching the twins tomorrow, and we can trust him. “

With that thought she left the room, turning off the lights, and headed to bed. Harry stayed awake his glowing green eyes fixed on the ceiling with child like fascination. 

Meanwhile in the netherworld Death debated whether or not she should follow the urge that filled her very being. It was causing her to be distracted from her duty and she hated being distracted. For her job as death, something she did enjoy was the only thing that kept her from thinking of her past. Sighing with irritation Death took a deep breath and focused on her magic and called the Hollows. As the Hallows appeared in her hands she began cursing the thrice-damned objects. The only good thing about the situation was there was only one person that was meant to be her master, she didn’t know whom but when the time came Death would know. Gathering her magic she melted into the shadows. 

Just as Harry was about to fall asleep he saw movement in the shadows close to the door. As death came into view, Harry looked in interest not frightened by the long black and blue skinned hand or the scythe. She gave off a sense of safety. “Like Moo n Rus” Harry knew that he this woman wouldnt harm him and instead was focused on the black and blue skin something he had never seen before.

Death looked at Harry in interest her aura filled with surprise.“He’s not crying out with fear! Interesting… what’s this?”

Death took a deep breath of surprise as Harry lifted his hands in the universal sign to be picked up. Death lifted the babe up and her eyes crinkled in amusment as Harry played with her hand before pulling it out of his mouth with a look of surprise. She wondered if it was because her skin was cold to touch and a mix between human flesha dn a soft leather. Her eyes widened in shock as Harry laid his head on her shoulder and relaxed. 

She chuckled. “Indeed lítt einn you are very fitting to be my master.”

Death walked over to the chair by the window. Shifting Harry so he sat on her lap she put the ring on Harrys finger the wand on his chest and finally wrapped him in the cloak. Looking down at the invisible child she felt around till her hand rested over his belly. She slowly pushed her magic into his core. Bright swirls of green, red, blue, black, gold magic coiled in the room a spectacular light show. As the stream of magic reached it’s end the colors started to swirl and coil tighter before exploding it a silent burst of light that blinded Death. After the light was gone she looked down at her charge to see a visible Harry.

Looking into Harry’s eyes she was able to see the Hollows magic joining his core, expanding it. She also saw the coils of light that blinded her mixing in with the white of the Hallows magic turning his core in a kaleidoscope of colors. She stared in shock at the vast amount of magic the child asleep in arms had. As Death put Harry back in his crib she felt a bone deep sense of sadness envelop her, a feeling she only felt when thinking about her Father. She had given Harry a burden that no one should have to bear, even if destined to. Before she left Death kissed Harry on the forehead and whispered into the air, an unbreakable vow.

“ Ill always be here for you childe, my kind. No matter what.”

On Harrys back a shiny black and blue tattoo of the hallows surrounded by a pair of green and brown wings appeared before fading away.


End file.
